


Pathetically Cliché

by akinorii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: It's almost stupid how in love you are with your next-door neighbor, but you wouldn't have it any other wayuses a gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Pathetically Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> so there is a text conversation between suga and reader that i had to convert from pictures to text, but if you want to see the pictures you can find this cross-posted on my tumblr: @bbykutos! hope you enjoy, lmk what you think!

“Remind me why I am being dragged along?” Tsukishima groaned from behind you.

You turned around to face him and the rest of the first years while walking backwards towards the Sakanoshita Market. “Because it’s Thursday and on Thursdays, I get meat buns for everyone before practice ends. Since I was already taking double trouble with me, I figured why not make it an outing with my favorite first years!! Also so I can tell Suga that I’m your favorite 3rd year.” You turned back around with a spin and settled in between Hinata and Yamaguchi.

“Speaking of Sugawara, the two of you are together, right?” Hinata asked, seemingly oblivious to what he had just inferred.

“As in together, together?” You looked at him to clarify, Hinata nodded his head vigorously awaiting your answer. You laughed before answering, “I don’t know why everyone thinks that, but no. We are nothing more than best friends and neighbors.”

“Oh, so does that mean you have a crush on him?” Hinata asked again, looking like he was in thought.

You came to an abrupt stop as you choked on the air before blushing furiously, “You can’t just ask people that! But so what if I do, it’s not like he likes me back. Like I said, we’re best friends, nothing more, nothing less.”

You look over to Hinata to see if your answer was to his satisfaction. He looks like he’s about to say something, but is interrupted by Tsukki, “You expect us to believe that? Anyone with two eyes can see how painfully obvious it is that you two are in love. It’s absolutely disgusting watching the two of you interact.”

“I think he’s talking about when we saw you guys dancing in the store last week. I thought it was pretty cute though…” Yamaguchi trailed off, seeming to avoid the judgment of the others.

“Well okay first off Tsukki you have four eyes, so,” you turned to stick your tongue out at him making an audible blah sound, before continuing, “and second off you’re just jealous that Yams won’t dance with you in a store.”

You smiled when you heard Kageyama stifle his laugh, “Ok any other pieces of incriminating evidence that mean me and Sugawara are in love with each other?”

“You’re wearing his sweatshirt!”  
“You hold his hands when they get cold.”  
“He blushes when you call him Kou.”  
“You both talk about each other when the other one is not around.”  
“You make him bento boxes with that tofu he likes.”  
“You literally joined the club as a first-aid tech for him,’  
“He pretends to need his fingers wrapped so you can touch his hands.”

You felt your cheeks get warm at all the ‘evidence’ they had given. “Oh wow, you guys did not need to put me on blast. I don’t know, he probably doesn’t like me like that though.”

“We just gave you like 5 examples that he is in love with you, are you really that dumb?” The disappointment was dripping from the blond’s tone, but you were done talking about it.

“Yep! Now I want meat buns, how about you guys?”

image  
Suga jogged to the back of the line as soon as he was done with his turn. “Hey, where’d the first years go?” He hadn’t heard their bickering for at least the past thirty minutes. His head swiveled around looking for any sign of them.

“Oh, they went with (L/n) to go get meat buns since it’s Thursday.” Ennoshita answered from in front of him.

Suga had a displeased look on his face but kept his attention on the drill. “But that’s my thing, I always go with them.”

“Do my ears deceive me or is someone jealous?” Tanaka’s head peaked out from the middle of the line, a knowing smirk sitting on his lips.

“What? NO!” Suga waved his arms wildly in front of himself as if trying to wave the idea of him being jealous out of the air, “I was just saying that it’s our thing.”

Nishinoya’s groan brought everyone’s attention to him. “Please just say that you’re in love with them already.”

Suga felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the statement and at the feeling of everyone’s eyes on him. “No-no, we’re just friends.”

“Yeah because the way you’re blushing right now and how you look at them is just platonic,” Asahi added, only furthering Suga’s embarrassment.

The silver-headed setter cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself, “I don’t like (Y/n), not like that. We are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.” Despite his words, his cheeks were still aflame.

“Hey guys, let’s get back to practice. We can talk about Suga’s love life after practice,” Daichi called out from the other side of the court effectively grabbing the team’s attention. If Suga was lucky the topic wouldn’t come up later.

You stepped through the gym doors, holding the bag of freshly steamed meat buns. “What was that about Suga’s love life? I thought he was lonely, I didn’t even know he could talk to anyone in a romantic way.” You smiled at the boy you were teasing, his eyes meeting yours before giving you a shrug.

“WE GOT THE MEAT BUNS!!” Hinata yelled from behind you. You felt someone’s hands on your shoulders and before you could process it, Hinata jumped over you in his excitement.

Daichi clapped his hands, trying to gain everyone’s attention once again, “Guys, I am not going to say this again, we need to get back to practice. Don’t forget we have a match tomorrow.”

image  
The sun was almost fully set by the time you and Sugawara separated from the rest of the volleyball boys. You noticed how he tried to avoid the topic earlier, but you were curious. “So what was that whole thing about your love life earlier? Are you crushing on someone and you didn’t tell me?” Your voice rose as you neared the end of your sentence, eager for answers.

“It’s nothing really, the guys are just convinced that I’m in love,” Suga answered. You waited for more, but after a moment it was clear that’s all he wanted to say. You scrunched your nose at the oddity of his behavior, he usually told you everything.

The two of you talked about how classes were until reaching your neighboring houses. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, my house for breakfast right?” You turned to Suga for his answer. 

“Of course! See you tomorrow, (Y/n)!”

(texts between suga & y/n bc i can't insert pictures :( )

SUGA: what did you get for #4 on the math hw?

(Y/N): it is 3AM on a game night why are you up???

SUGA: it's not like i play  
SUGA: also you're up so...

(Y/N):*insert shocked meme here*  
(Y/N): x>|3.76|

SUGA: how? where does the absolute value even come from??

(Y/N): no, it's too late for my math brain to be working  
(Y/N): go to sleep   
(Y/N): NOW

SUGA: *insert 'i don't need sleep. i need answers' from big bang theory quote picture (?)*

(Y/N): well if you're not going to sleep, want to go get mochi?

SUGA: I'm already standing outside your window, hurry up

(Y/N): you're such a creep you know

SUGA: shut up :| standing outside your window is like standing outside my own

(Y/N): it's fine ik you're obsessed with me

SUGA: HURRY UP

\-- --

You crinkled nose at the feeling of the cold air enveloping you. The sky was an inky black compared to the twilight when you last saw Koushi. Your feet hit the floor and you could see Suga’s phone flashlight cutting through the darkness.

“About time your highness. You sure like to take your time.” He teased when he finally saw you. You gave him a dry laugh but didn’t respond any further than that. He turned off the phone’s flashlight before pocketing it.

You extended your hand, offering it for warmth and Koushi took it without hesitation. While the action was nowhere out of the normal for the two of you, your mind had been spiraling since your conversation with the first years.

Your thoughts were only on the boy beside you and if it was really possible that he liked you back. You looked over to him as he started to swing your conjoined hands as you walked, it was unfair how good he looked in the low lighting of the street lamps.

The silence between you was comfortable. One thing you loved about your relationship was how words didn’t need to be spoken in times like these, just the company of each other was enough.

You reached the doors at one of the nearby markets and regretfully detached your hand from Suga’s to open the door. The air conditioning hit your face as you stepped into the store and immediately you were missing the feeling of Suga’s hand in yours.

You pretended you weren’t bothered when he didn’t grab your hand again and made your way to the freezer section to look for ice cream mochi. It didn’t take you long and in minutes you were back outside, opening the packaging, and splitting it with Koushi.

The sleep deprivation was starting to kick in as both of you launched into giggling fits over nothing. You both tried to shush each other in fear of waking people up, but it was forgotten as soon as you looked at him.

Somehow you made it back to your houses without any catastrophes, excluding the melted ice cream running down your shirts.

“I’ll see you in three hours okay? You better fall asleep as soon as you get in your bed.” You pointed at him with a stern finger.

“That’s my line!” He whisper-yelled at you. Still, there was a smile on his face as he pulled you into a hug. Koushi held you close to him like he was afraid you were going to leave. You closed your eyes, letting yourself bask in his warmth.

It was ridiculous how in love with him you were, and pathetically cliché. But as he held you close, you felt like maybe, just maybe, he was in love with you too.


End file.
